


[Podfic] The Queen's General

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE 2017 [11]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sisterhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Antiope, in three parts.





	[Podfic] The Queen's General

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Queen's General](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057127) by [nire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nire/pseuds/nire). 



> Recorded for _linnfinn for #ITPE2017

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### The Queen's General: 10:52 

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bWW%5d%20The%20Queen's%20General.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bWW%5d%20The%20Queen's%20General.mp3) | **Size:** 10 MB | **Duration:** 10:52
  * [M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bWW%5d%20The%20Queen's%20General.m4b) | **Size:** 5.2 MB | **Duration:** 10:52

  
---|---


End file.
